Those skilled in the art known from the patent application No. P 243930 a device synchronizing modes of the laser, fastened in its resonance cavity in the way enabling the adjustment of the length of the resonator, that is, the distance between the input mirror and the back mirror, consisting of a housing having its inner temperature stabilized, in which an acousto-optical modulator is located, the said modulator being composed of two parts, whereof one is a buffer, preferably a quartz one in the form of a parallelepiped, and the other one is a transducer generating a standing acoustic wave for modulation of the light wave, the said transducer being built in the said buffer and controlled by a frequency synthesizer and connected with the said synthesizer through the intermediary of an amplifier. The housing of the known device contains also a heating element and a sensing element co-operating with the temperature stabilizer.
The inconvenience of application of this known device results from its complicated design making it difficult to adjust the particular, separately mounted, elements of the resonator of the laser.